I promise
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: Mary se miraba al espejo todos los días, preguntando ¿Si no fuera un monstruo entonces podría haber estado para siempre con ellos, verdad? Lloró muchas veces. Porque mientras sus amigos crecían, cambiaban y envejecían, morían, ella siguió igual. Pero nunca los olvidará. Ella también crecerá, aunque lento y entonces los protegerá. Quizá no a ellos, pero sí a 'ellos'.


**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Jin.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OCC. Mal intento de Angst. Quedan advertidos.

**Summary:** Mary se miraba al espejo todos los días, preguntando «¿Si no fuera un monstruo entonces podría haber estado para siempre con ellos, verdad?» Lloró muchas veces. Porque mientras sus amigos crecían, cambiaban y envejecían, morían, ella siguió igual. Pero nunca los olvidará. Ella también crecerá, aunque lento y entonces los protegerá. Quizá no a ellos, pero sí a _ellos._

…

**Capitulo Único**

…

―_¡Uu… uuu… uwaah…!_

Mary lloraba a moco tendido. El escozor en sus ojos era inaguantable y sentía la garganta salada tras haber tragado accidentalmente sus propias lágrimas, su voz quebrada gritando sonaba como el aullido de un viejo perro callejero. Dolía de forma inimaginable. Su pequeño corazón estaba comprimido por tanto dolor que rezaba por desmoronarse, quería cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos nunca más.

―_¡Uwaaaaahh, ahh, __**sniff**__, uu, uwaaaaaaaahh!_

A veces se preguntaba si era algún tipo de castigo divino o si solamente fue mala suerte, no importaba en ese momento ¿cierto? Las lágrimas no cesarían. Ellos no volverían.

―¡Los extraño! ―gritó―. ¡Los extraño tanto!

Añoraba la sonrisa confortable de Kido, las bromas irrespetuosas de Kano, la amabilidad inagotable de Seto, las conversaciones triviales con Momo, la energía desbordante de Ene, las perversiones de Shintaro, lo atolondrado de Konoha y lo malhumorado de Hibiya. Los quería de vuelta.

Quería reír con ellos.

Quería hacer tonterías con ellos.

Quería verlos a ellos.

¿Por qué el tiempo transcurre tan rápido en los humanos? Mary se miraba al espejo todos los días, preguntando «¿Por qué soy diferente a los demás? ¿Si no fuera un monstruo entonces podría estar para siempre con todos, verdad?» bueno, quizá no para siempre, pero le habría gustado ir al mismo ritmo que ellos. Envejecer juntos.

Fue doloroso percatarse de que sus amigos se hacían más y más altos con el pasar de los años, que sus facciones cambiaban al igual que sus voces, mientras que ella seguía igual. Solamente creció cinco centímetros cuando Seto cumplió alrededor de veintiséis, de la misma forma creció otros tres cuando llegó a los treinta, los cuarenta, los cincuenta... ¿fue eso lo que sintió su abuela? Por lo poco que sabía gracias al diario de su madre, supuso que sí. Mary era como una flor que jamás se marchitaba, aunque tal vez lo correcto sería decir que ella se marchitaba a un ritmo muchísimo más lento que sus compañeros ¡Como si importaran los tecnicismos ahora!

Mary lloró muchas veces.

Lloró cuando Kano por fin dejó de ser un imbécil y le propuso matrimonio a Kido. Lloró cuando ella aceptó con una mirada tan reluciente que dejó sin aliento al rubio mentiroso. Lloró todavía más cuando fue dama de honor en la iglesia. Pero cuando sin duda dejó salir todo su llanto fue en el momento que alguien comentó «¿Aquella chica no es muy pequeñita para ser dama?» y alguien contestó «seguro es la niña de las flores».

Se le rompió el corazón en incontables ocasiones debido a la cruel realidad. Nunca faltó aquel que le confundió con un vástago de sus amigos, y cuando estos comenzaron a enseñar sus arrugas, con una cantidad de canas opacando los vivarachos colores de sus hebras, fue confundida hasta con la hija de los hijos de sus amigos.

Todo ese dolor… entendía perfectamente porque su abuela quiso huir.

Pero Mary no lo hizo. Huir era como negar lo que vivió hasta ahora, negar a sus amigos y su pasado. Y no quería. Olvidarlos sería más doloroso que cualquier cosa en este mundo, pues su recuerdo es lo que daba calidez a ese viejo corazón de medusa.

No deseaba desprenderse de esos recuerdos. Aunque dolieran, aunque desgarraran lentamente su alma; aguantaría lo que fuese con tal de no olvidarlos.

―Voy a cuidar de todos ―prometió, todavía entre lágrimas frente a esa lapida grupal que construyó para ellos. Frente a ella reposaba todo el Mekakushi Dan.

A sus hijos, a sus nietos y a los nietos de sus nietos. Ella velaría por sus descendientes.

Ya no era la niñita de cabello esponjoso que ellos conocieron y lo demostraría, sin importar que fuera doloroso; nadie dijo que ser adulto es fácil.

―¡Abuela Mary! ¡Abuela Mary! ―una pequeña niña llegó corriendo apresurado, su semblante estaba azorado.

Tez bronceada, ojos ámbar, cabello negro y desordenado. Justo como _él_.

―Respira, Kouko ―Kozakura se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y giró hacia su pequeña ahijada, sonriendo como hace muchos años _alguien_ le enseñó. La niña se calmó―. Ahora dime lo que pasa.

El semblante consternado volvió a Kouko.

―¡Shuuko y Tsubo se están peleando de nuevo! ―gimoteó.

La mujer sonrió con ternura y tomó el rostro de la chica de aproximadamente nueve años. Limpió las lagrimitas en las comisuras de sus ojos, besó sus parpados y acarició su cabello. Justo como _ella_ lo haría.

―Ese par de hermanos son un caso… habrá que castigarlos ―la mujer que rondaba por los cuarenta y tantos se puso de pie, sacudió la falda de su vestido y arregló el chal blanco con rosas rosas impresas en él, que solía ser una vieja sudadera. Tomó la mano de la pequeña, hija del tataranieto de su mejor amigo y se encaminó hacia su vieja casa en aquel bosque, donde los tataranietos de Kido, Kano y el resto les aguardaban.

Quizá Mary no podía volver a ver a sus amigos, pero siempre los recordaría.

Porque los recordaba es que había jurado proteger a la sangre de su sangre durante lo que le restara de vida. Porque ellos fueron su familia y lo seguirían siendo por más décadas que transcurrieran.

Así que, sin importar lo doloroso que fuera, Mary velaría por las próximas generaciones durante todo el tiempo que le quedase en la tierra. Aunque dejaran atrás los apellidos que ella conoció, aunque la sangre se renovara y poco a poco se ampliara la barrera que le separaba del recuerdo de sus amigos, ella estaría ahí.

Porque la vida todavía estaba llena de muchas experiencias por ofrecerles. Y así como Mary había experimentado la felicidad de conocer a alguien, sentir la bondad ajena, reír, llorar, conversar, ahora debía aprender a proteger, a callar, a observar y guiar a esa pequeña familia rota, pero unida. Tal como su madre.

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**No words. Es sólo que siempre quise hacer algo así, porque es la cruda realidad; Mary nunca podrá estar para siempre con todos sus amigos, por más que lo quiera. Esa fue la dolencia de Azami, seguramente fue la dolencia de Shion y Mary no será la excepción. Pero quiero creer que ella aprenderá de los errores pasados ―entiéndase que hablo de Azami y su deseo bonito (pero egoísta) de crear un mundo donde el tiempo no transcurra para vivir al lado de Tsukihiko y Shion para siempre― luego de que sus amigos murieron tantas veces. Por eso tuve que hacer este one-shot. Mi versión especulativa de lo que le esperaba más allá del buen final.**

**Es triste ser un monstruo que envejece lentamente, pues lo más preciado para ti se te escapa como el agua entre los dedos :'T**

**Sayo.**


End file.
